


raindrops

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F, Fluff, Pet Names, Rainbows, i swear this isn't a veiled gay joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Silvermist makes no sense, but Iridessa loves her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).



> mini-fill for [this](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=6934163#t6934163) disney_kink prompt <33

“But you know I could just-- _make_ you those rainbows,” Iridessa starts.

Silvermist looks at her over a delicate wing without letting go of Iridessa's hand. “You _are_ making them, though. With me.”

“Well, yeah, but--” Iridessa sighs, shrugging an arm, the one with the rainbow cone squeezed in the crook of her elbow. “I could just pull one out of the light right now, we don't have to go through _all the motions_.”

“I know, raindrop,” Silvermist says. Iridessa pretends her face doesn't flush at the endearment. “But isn't this more _fun_?”

Silvermist doesn't wait for an answer, instead she lets go of Iridessa's hand and, sparing her one last glance, shoots up higher in the air, above the grass.

“I guess,” Iridessa mutters to herself, unconvinced, as she watches Silvermist twirl in the sky.

When she'd said she wanted to put some rainbows over the river bank today, Iridessa thought Silvermist just needed one of the light-fairies' ready-made ones, but, as it turns out, that wasn't it.

She wanted the both of them to do it, step by step.

Iridessa can't figure it out – sure, it's not particularly hard to make a rainbow the old-fashioned way, but it takes more time, especially for more than one of them. If Silvermist wanted to go over the process slowly for the mechanisms, why not ask Tink for one of her fancy-shmancy machines?

“Ready?” Silvermist calls from above. She spins in the sky and sprinkles water as she goes, making a small stream of rain fall down.

Iridessa quickly angles a sunbeam towards the raindrops, watching a newly-formed rainbow gleam where the light touches water.

“See?” Silvermist smiles as she floats down next to Iridessa. She cups Iridessa's face and places a quick kiss on her nose. “It's better this way, because we're doing it _together_.”

“Oh,” Iridessa says, comprehension downing on her. A smile breaks out on her face, then she laughs and puts a hand on Silvermist's jaw, letting herself be kissed again, on the lips this time.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](gee-nx.tumblr.com) or on [lj](http://they-lied.livejournal.com) mhm


End file.
